ruslnfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Persona 4 Abridged Episode 1
Persona 4 Abridged Episode 01 is the first episode in of the P4A series. It is a parody of the first episode of the anime. Episode Summary A mysterious man in a limousine introduces us to the world of Persona 4 and the story of a young man named Yu Narukami who moves to the small town of Inaba. There, he meets his uncle Dojima (a detective) and his uncle’s daughter, Nanako. He later attends the local high school where the rumor of the Midnight Channel brings Yu into a supernatural murder mystery. Cast (In order of appearance) Major Characters *Igor: SlowkingCole *Margaret: IHateToBeThatGuyBut *Yu Narukami: Stapledlimbs *Ryotaro Dojima: Corgi *Nanako Dojima: TechnoVA *Gas Station Attendant: Kurohei *Yosuke Hanamura: Kurohei *Kinshiro Morooka: SlowkingCole *Chie Satonaka: Linkzeldi *Saki Konishi: Homestuckmofo *Yukiko Amagi: IHateToBeThatGuyBut *Tohru Adachi: Satellarma *Teddie: SlowkingCole *Izanagi: Stapledlimbs Nameless Extras *Guy run over: Kurohei *Robber: Bonez180 *Robbie: Kurohei *House owner: Trans-spam *Screaming corpse of Mayumi Yamano: SlowkingCole *School Announcer: SlowkingCole *Frisbee Cop: Bonez180 *TV Announcer: SlowkingCole *Interviewer: Kurohei *Junes Lady: Linkzeldi *Junes Man: SlowkingCole *Mall Cop: Kurohei *Mall Security: MASTERSWORD009 *Shadow: Satellarma *Shadow: Wilhelm Music Credits *(0:00 – 0:47) “The Poem for Everyone’s Souls” – Shoji Meguro *(0:48 – 0:52) “P4A Theme Yu Version” – SlowkingCole, Stapledlimbs *(0:52 – 0:56)“A Corner of Memories” – Shoji Meguro *(1:03 – 1:15) “New Days” – Shoji Meguro *(1:16 – 1:24) “Time To Make History” – Shoji Meguro *(1:25 – 1:36) “3/31” – Shoji Meguro *(1:39 – 1:41) “Omen” – Shoji Meguro *(1:56 – 2:00) “Alone” – Shoji Meguro *(2:01 – 2:03) “Verizon Ringtone” *(2:19 – 2:20) “New Days” – Shoji Meguro *(2:25 – 2:39) “Youthful Lunch” – Shoji Meguro *(2:43 – 2:47) “Fear” – Shoji Meguro *(2:47 – 2:48) “What!” – Shinobu Tanaka *(2:49 – 2:52) “Japanese school bell sound” by TAngelFromHell14 *(2:58 – 3:18) “Like A Dream Come True” – Shoji Meguro *(3:40 – 3:43) “Your Affection” – Shoji Meguro *(3:52 – 4:08) “Reasoning” – Shoji Meguro *(4:34 – 3:48) “Get Free” – The Vines *(4:48 – 4:56) “Welcome to the Limousine” – Shoji Meguro *(4:59 – 5:24) “Let’s Go to the Sea” – Shoji Meguro *(4:39 – 4:43) “Theme of Junes” – Ryota Kazuka *(5:25 – 5:41) “Theme of Junes” – Ryota Kazuka *(5:42 – 5:43)“The TV Show” – Manabe Takayuki *(5:53 – 5:55) “Pandemonium” – Shoji Meguro *(6:21 – 7:06) “Reach Out to the Truth -First Battle-“ – Shoji Meguro *(7:10 – 7:30)“The TV Show” – Manabe Takayuki *(7:30 – 7:37) “Japanese school bell sound” by TAngelFromHell14 Development Notes The script for P4A episode one was written on 2/17/13. The recording was done between 2/17 and 3/12. Editing was done between 2/17 and 3/16 and the episode was uploaded on 3/17. The episode contained a few editing hiccups that were fixed that night and the following morning and the complete version was uploaded on 3/17 at 1:17 pm. *Bonez180’s lines 2/17/13 *Kurohei’s lines 2/17/13, 3/2/13 and 3/16/13 *SlowkingCole’s lines 2/17/13 *Satellarma’s lines 2/18/13 and 2/20/13 *Stapledlimbs’ lines 2/21/13, 2/25/13, 3/9/13, 3/3/13, and 3/12/13, *Linkzeldi’s lines 2/23/13 *IHateToBeThatGuyBut’s lines 2/24/13 *MASTERSWORD009’s lines 2/25/13 *TechnologistTumble’s lines 2/25/13 *Homestuckmofo’s lines 2/27/13 *Corgi’s lines 3/2/13 Opening/Ending Credits *The opening credits were by Stapledlimbs as Yu Narukami. *The song used for the ending credits was “The TV Show” by Manabe Takayuki. The music video accompanying the song was used as footage for the security guard scene so SlowkingCole decided to use it for the credits as well. Post-Credits *The first joke derived from an Editing Game between SlowkingCole and Kurohei in which the two tried to find more and more ridiculous things to add to the scene where Cole plays an announcer who jumps out of the school building. *The second joke came when SlowkingCole was editing and some bloopers from recording Kurohei’s Yosuke lines with him, SlowkingCole and Corgi. The small section of dialogue between Kurohei and Cole lined up with Teddie so Cole thought to leave it in at the end. Trivia *The episode was made on the month that marks Rusl & Friends’ 5 year anniversary (their first YouTube account under Rusl & Friends, L0ZTPTAS, was created on 3/5/08) and is the first of their shows to have an episode made this quickly since their first series 5 years ago. *The sound of the guy getting run over in the first scene is what’s left over of when Kurohei was originally cast as Adachi. It’s taken from his puking outtakes. *The theme song idea was one of the first ideas created when Corgi and SlowkingCole first watched Persona 4 The Animation together. The song was one of the only things Corgi knew about Persona 4 going into the anime so it was what stuck to him first. *The piano section and backing vocals were recorded by SlowkingCole and the guitar was recorded by Stapledlimbs. Since this episode’s focus is Yu Narukami, Stapledlimbs sings the opening theme as well in his Yu voice. *The background music when Dojima was in the car with Yu and Nanako was the third of three editing games Kurohei and SlowkingCole had while making this episode. *“It’s Okay, I’m a cop” was a line SlowkingCole first thought of when he played L.A. Noire with SephirothCloud13. *“Jehova” was initially meant to be pronounced incorrectly, but that was changed spontaneously during Corgi’s recording session. *There was originally meant to be a scene of Yu talking to Izanagi in his dream, but it was taken out after it had already been edited because it broke up the pacing. It was going to use Izanagi’s theme from the Okami video game. *The screaming done by SlowkingCole for the scene where Saki discovers Mayumi Yamano’s corpse was originally done for a Homestuck comic dub made last summer where he played Caliborn. *The scene where the school announcer fell out of the window was the first editing game and was also the first scene of P4A ever edited. *The DVD in Chie’s Trial of the Dragon case was initially going to be something pornographic but it was changed to Space Chimps during the script writing process when Kurohei started editing Space Chimps into the case while they were writing. *When Chie discovers Space Chimps, she was originally supposed to say “Wait, Yosuke… what the heck is this?” but the “Wait, Yosuke…” was taken out during the editing. *There is a meteor behind Yu in the shot before the TV explodes at the Junes food court that was added in by Kurohei as an Easter egg. *The TV exploding was a joke that was conceived of after writing and editing had already begun when Kurohei re-recorded his Yosuke lines with SlowkingCole and Corgi in the same room. *The scene where Yosuke yells “OOOOO!” was originally going to play out differently but was changed when Cole wasn’t satisfied with how it sounded in editing. *In the Junes commercial scene “Wait they’re not free? Fuck!” was written into the script when SlowkingCole recorded his lines with Kurohei and Bonez180. *If you listen closely during the scene when Teddie is introduced, you can hear Yosuke peeing in the house. You can also vaguely hear him saying “Chie, what’s wrong?” near the end of Chie and Teddie’s scream. *When Yu, Chie and Yosuke were running from the shadows, the script says “More screaming” so Kurohei and Linkzeldi both made the joke of actually shouting “More screaming!” while recording their lines. Those smartasses. *The screaming Yosuke made when the shadow came after him was added in spontaneously while editing later from one of Kurohei’s screaming outtakes. *The final scene with Izanagi killing all of the shadows (and the end credits) were the second things to be edited (right after the falling school announcer scene). It was also the second editing game between Kurohei and SlowkingCole where they replaced “Reach Out to the Truth” with various unfitting music. *Even though the fight scene was the second to be edited, the shot of Yosuke’s reaction was the very last thing to be editing and was one of the things added in the final version uploaded 13 hours after the original one. *During the final day of editing, there was a large break taken where Cole, Corgi and Kurohei looked for sad music to play during a scene in a later episode. AN HOUR-LONG BREAK. *This series only exists because SlowkingCole and Corgi were bored of playing video games. Category:Persona 4 Abridged Category:P4A Episodes